


Sesión de besos

by noogak



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noogak/pseuds/noogak
Summary: Espero haya sido de su agrado mi pequeño aporte. No tengo experiencia escribiendo, solo lo hago para pasar el rato y tener contenido de mi OTP jaja@Carisnya me ayudó a editar y acomodar un poco mi desorden de escritura :') ¡Muchas gracias por eso!
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Sesión de besos

La tarde era agradable. Uenoyama había invitado a Mafuyu a pasear un rato y pasar por algo para cenar después del ensayo con la banda. 

Sentados debajo de un árbol en alguna plaza pública en donde no transitaba mucha gente por ese rumbo, se encontraban los dos, disfrutando del silencio, que no era nada incómodo entre los dos. 

Mafuyu se recargó en Uenoyama y este lo abrazó.

—Entonces… ¿La estás pasando bien? —preguntó recargando su cabeza en la de Mafuyu.

Después de unos segundos sin respuesta Mafuyu levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Ue. No dijo palabra alguna.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso qué significa?, Si no vas a decir algo, tomare eso como un no… — Sintió pequeños besos en la mejilla—. Vale, vale, tomaré eso como un sí, definitivamente. —Sonrió a tan cariñosa acción por parte de su novio. 

—Uenoyama-kun, yo… —Mafuyu se detuvo. 

—¿Tú… qué? 

—Hmm… —Lo pensó unos segundos y dirigió sus labios justo al cuello de Ue, dejando un suave beso. 

Uenoyama sintió escalofríos al sentir los labios de Mafuyu en su cuello, y por inercia levantó su cabeza dándole más espacio para besar. 

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se avergonzó. Con la respiración algo acelerada lo detuvo y lo atrapó en un abrazo—. Es suficiente, hay que irnos, ya es algo tarde. 

Como se hizo tarde, Uenoyama invitó a Mafuyu a pasar la noche en su casa, lo cual aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. 

—¡Estoy en casa!

—Con permiso… 

—¡Ah! ¡Al fin llegas!... —Yayoi miró a Mafuyu —… ¿Llegan? Como sea, nuestros padres se fueron a dormir, pero ya que llegaste, les avisaré y me iré a dormir también. Tomen un baño y duerman. —Dijo Yayoi agitando su mano en forma de despedida y dirigiéndose a su habitación. 

— Sí, gracias Yayoi. Vamos Mafuyu.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación.

—Bien, puedes tomar el baño primero tú —dijo Uenoyama mientras buscaba algo de ropa entre sus cajones—. Mientras yo acomodaré el futón en el suelo. 

—De acuerdo.

—Toma, puedes ponerte esto después de ducharte, te sentirás cómodo —dijo tendiéndole una muda de ropa suya.

—Gracias, ya vuelvo. —Mafuyu le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de entrar a cuarto de baño.

Uenoyama comenzó a hacer espacio para acomodar el futón. No le tomó mucho tiempo realmente, así que al terminar se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres a avisar por él mismo que había vuelto a casa. De vuelta en su habitación se dejó caer en su cama, pensando en lo genial que la había pasado con Mafuyu. Ahh… Mafuyu. De un momento a otro recordó lo que anteriormente había hecho y sintió sus mejillas acaloradas. 

—Ah… ¿En qué estaba pensando ese…?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Mafuyu con el cabello húmedo y usando la ropa que él le había prestado. 

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el recién llegado, mirando a su pareja con curiosidad.

—¿Eh? Ah… no nada. Me toca, ya vuelvo. —Uenoyama tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación. 

Mafuyu quedó solo en la habitación. Secó su cabello y dejó de lado la toalla que utilizó. Seguidamente, se sentó en el futón y dejó un mensaje de texto a su madre, avisando que pasaría la noche en casa de Uenoyama. Se dedicó a mirar en silencio cada cosa que había a la vista en la habitación de Ue. Después de un rato dirigió su mirada a la almohada que estaba sobre la cama. Lo pensó unos segundos, se dirigió a ella y la tomó en brazos. 

—Tiene el olor de Uenoyama —susurró mientras abrazaba la almohada.

No pasaron más que unos minutos y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando en ella Uenoyama. Lo primero que vio fue a Mafuyu abrazando su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Se acercó rápidamente a él, pensando que podría sentirse mal.

—Tu almohada tiene tu olor… toda tu habitación tiene tu olor, de hecho —dijo Mafuyu en un tono relajado, como si el comentario fuera de lo más común.

Ue no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras. 

—Pues claro, después de todo es mi habitación…

No terminó de hablar cuando Mafuyu se lanzó a sus brazos, quedando sentados en el futón en un abrazo muy fuerte. 

—¿Pero sabes?, nada huele mejor que tú. —Puso su nariz en el cuello de Ue y comenzó a olfatearlo. Cosa que hizo le sentir cosquilleos en el cuello a Uenoyama al tiempo que un sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas, reacción incitada por la acción del menor. 

—¿¡Hah!? ¿Qué eres, un perro? Deja de… mgh…

Mafuyu volvió a dejar un suave beso en su cuello como anteriormente.

—¿No te gusta? —Se puso frente a él y le miró a los ojos, orbes rojizos y azules encontrándose.

— No es que no me guste, es solo que… ah… se siente extraño y… mi respiración se… se acelera. Siento mis mejillas calientes, no había experimentado esto antes pero… Me gusta.

Mafuyu le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. En un abrazo se las arregló para dejar a Ue recargado en la cama y dejó un beso tierno en su mejilla, para luego seguir con la otra, después bajó de nuevo a su cuello. Fue dejando pequeños besos lentos alrededor de su cuello. Mientras se dedicaba a hacer eso, Ue levantó de nuevo su cabeza y Mafuyu no dejó pasar por alto esa acción, la cual aprovechó para dejar otro par de besos. 

Ue solo se dejó hacer, estaba fascinado con estas nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba. Dejó que Mafuyu se sentara a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y el posó sus manos en la cintura de este. 

El más bajo seguía plantando suaves y delicados besos por todo su cuello. Hasta que se le ocurrió dar una pequeña mordida y pasó dulcemente su lengua por esa zona. Ante esta acción, Ue se estremeció y sostuvo con más fuerza las caderas de su novio, apegándolo un poco más a él. Buscando que sus cuerpos se rozaran con más intensidad.

Mafuyu siguió dejando su rastro de besos, pero ahora bajó a las clavículas. Uenoyama tenía un lío hecho en su cabeza, solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía y quería más, quería sentir más cerca el cuerpo de Mafuyu, así que comenzó a tocar su espalda por debajo de la playera en un intento de sentir más del cuerpo del contrario. 

Ante esto, Mafuyu dejó escapar un suspiro y fue directo a los labios de Ue, dejando un suave y casto beso. Luego otro, y otro. Pasó sus brazos rodeando el cuello del mayor y trató de profundizar un poco ese encuentro entre sus bocas. 

Uenoyama un poco sorprendido, nervioso y sin experiencia alguna besando, fue siguiendo poco a poco el ritmo del beso. Labios inexpertos moviéndose al compás de los contrarios, un beso desastroso pero ansioso por ser profundizado. A falta de aire se separaron, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva al alejarse. 

Quedaron frente a frente, en silencio y mirándose a los ojos unos segundos. Sus fuertes respiraciones chocaban al estar a tan pocos centímetros del otro.

Una bonita y cálida risa sonó por la habitación, haciendo que Uenoyama volviera en sus 5 sentidos. 

—... Mafuyu, eres increíble. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado. 

Atento y con una amable sonrisa, Mafuyu se limitó a observarlo y escuchar.

El mayor tomó las manos del menor y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en estas. 

—Decir que te quiero es poco para lo que siento por ti. Me importas demasiado, como no tienes idea. —Tomó sus mejillas—. Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado. Déjame hacerte sentir bien también…

Unieron de nuevo sus labios en un suave beso, que fue subiendo de intensidad. Uenoyama era ahora quién llenaba de besos a Mafuyu y tocaba con delicadeza su cuerpo. Se detuvo luego de unos pocos minutos, dejando un dulce beso en su frente. 

—Vayamos a dormir. 

— Mhm… —Mafuyu asintió con la cabeza—. Uenoyama-kun… 

— ¿Qué sucede?

—… Te amo. 

Uenoyama sintió una inmensa ternura que sin pensarlo lo envolvió en un abrazo lleno de amor. Pareciera que nunca quisiera soltarlo y Mafuyu tampoco pareciera soltarse. 

—También te amo. 

Subieron a la cama y siguieron hablando sobre el ensayo que habían tenido en la tarde, compartiendo ideas para futuras canciones hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haya sido de su agrado mi pequeño aporte. No tengo experiencia escribiendo, solo lo hago para pasar el rato y tener contenido de mi OTP jaja 
> 
> @Carisnya me ayudó a editar y acomodar un poco mi desorden de escritura :') ¡Muchas gracias por eso!


End file.
